


fighting for you

by sweetsun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Delusional Theo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Theo Raeken, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Pack Feels, Poison Effects, Protective Pack, Theo's not dead I promise, love and friendship - Freeform, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsun/pseuds/sweetsun
Summary: Theo has always been a fighter - but fighting for the people he cares about, that's a new thing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fiction in the fandom, so hopefully you'll like it! I This first chapter is pretty short - you can see it as an introduction to the actual fiction. Another thing you should know; English isn't my first language, so I hope that this is still nice to read and doesn't have too many mistakes. Anyway, enjoy, and feel free to let me know your opinion in the comments! :)

It hurt. His whole body hurt and he could feel blood trickling from his wounds – he didn’t dare to look at the black mess forming on his stomach. Theo could feel the poison running through his blood, making him weaker with each passing second.

Yet, he kept fighting the hunters coming for him – coming for the pack. His past self would have thought that he was doing it for himself; for the glory, for the adrenaline and the orgasmic feeling of winning, for the amount of power he would feel passing through his veins. Truth is, that part of him had faded away ever since he had been back from hell.

He had realized that a while ago – but he still wondered whether or not the pack had noticed any difference. It was not like Theo would be the one to go screaming from the rooftops that he actually _cared._ But he did anyway – and he was willing to fight for the family he so deeply wanted to be a part of.

So he kept fighting, tried to do the right thing – pushed Liam out of the way and took another bullet for him. He kept fighting until it hit him, until more blood stained his clothes, until the dark poison consumed his entire strength. He kept fighting until his knees flinched while people yelled his name.

Theo fell to the ground, and as he closed his eyes, he wondered if he’d ever be able to open them again. Peace invaded his mind for the first time in years. _It’s okay,_ said the distant voice. _You’re gonna be okay._ He didn’t mind dying – he’d die for the greater good, he’d finally pay his debt to the people who took him back despite all the wrong he had caused. He’d die saving the boy who saved him. Dying for Liam didn’t seem like a bad way to go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the first real chapter! This one is split into two different perspectives.  
> I hope that you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it ! And thanks for the lovely comments I've received on the introduction chapter. It really means a lot, and keeps me motivated to write more about this story. So feel free to let me know your thoughts and comments once more! :)

Pain. That’s what brought Theo back, that’s what made him open his eyes. Bright light came to his vision and he was forced to close them again.

Pain was coursing through his body and strident noises were piercing his head; voices, there were voices that he should recognize but his brain wouldn’t let him.

He couldn’t think, he couldn’t breathe, but his chimera senses were fully functional, so functional that it became overwhelming. He could feel sweat dropping from his burning forehead; he could feel the heat radiating from his body. He could smell blood around him and pheromones emanating from the supernatural creatures in the room. _Fear. Concern. Suffering._ Panic built up inside his mind as he suddenly remembered what had happened.

_The Hunters. The pack. Liam –_

He tried to get up and to open his eyes one more time – everything hurt, the room was spinning. The voices became louder, _don’t move_ , they screamed. But he didn’t care, because he remembered it all; he needed to get up and to keep fighting.

“Let me go,” he croaked out, voice raw and hurting. “I need to save him – to save them all, the pack, they’re – “ Theo didn’t finish his sentence, a strong ache in his stomach taking him by surprise. He yelled in pain while pushing people away – someone was trying to keep him still, but he couldn’t, he couldn’t stay still while everyone else was in danger.

_“Don’t move – we’re okay Theo, everyone’s fine.”_

He couldn’t recognize the voice, he couldn’t see properly the face that was in front of him – he felt feverish, the room must have been on fire, he was sure. His brain could be melting right now, maybe that was why he felt that way, but it was hard to concentrate, it was hard to stay awake when his body was being threatened by invisible flames. _The poison_ , he remembered. Another memory. Another trick from the hunters.

“You lying – I won’t help you, I won’t help,” he screamed. _We’re not hunters, Theo, it’s us, Scott’s here, Malia’s here_. The voices were lying again. “I won’t – you can hurt me all you want, I’m used to – you won’t get them, I swear, you won’t – “ he struggled with his words, another wave of heat hitting him as the room kept spinning. His head felt heavy and he could feel his body giving in again, but he couldn’t let that happen, he didn’t want to go back to the darkness, it reminded too much of going back there, underground, and he couldn’t –

“Don’t send me back,” he pleaded. His mind was messing with him, reality mixed with memories and nightmares, but he couldn’t bare that idea – Theo never asked for anything, Theo never begged, but hell was too much to bear, even for someone like him. “Please don’t send me back.” His eyes were watery as he pronounced the sentence, and he didn’t get why, because he never cried, he never did. But when a single tear fell down on his cheek, a gentle hand wiped it away, before running fingers through his hair. It felt nice. It felt comforting.

A wet washcloth was applied to his forehead, calming him down, refreshing his mind a little bit. The voice was becoming clearer, soft and strong at the same time, and words began to make sense again. _You’ll be alright, Theo, we’ll figure this out. I promise, Theo. You’re not dying for me, remember? You told me so, idiot. You’ll be alright._

“Liam – “, he murmured. “Is it – “

“I’m right here,” answered the boy, as he kindly took Theo’s hand in his own.

“I’ll fight for you,” he said. His voice was barely above a whisper as he added “Just like we said –“ Before Liam could answer, darkness took over Theo once more.

 

 

 

“How are you feeling?” Scott asked carefully as joined his beta outside Deaton’s Clinique. 

Liam had needed some fresh air after Theo’s brief moment of lucidity. Frustration was taking over him – seeing the chimera in such a state made him feel angry, made him feel guilty. It made him feel _powerless_. And what kind of werewolf felt powerless, huh? He could fight demons, he could fight hunters, he could fight whatever creature the universe would throw at him – yet, he was unable to fight the venom that was going through Theo’s body.

“I’m not the one you should be asking that,” he answered, his voice trembling a little.

He noticed that his hands were balled up into fists; he didn’t mean to do it on purpose, but it was just the way he worked. Anger was the only thing helping him to go through this, it was what kept him up and steady despite the ache spreading through his healing body.

“You were shot,” added Scott. “And I meant – “

The alpha paused, trying to figure out how to make his next sentence sound right.

“I know that you and Theo have grown close, so it must be hard seeing him like that. Hell, it’s hard for me,” he chuckled before continuing his thought. “Never would have thought I’d feel sorry for Theo, you know.” 

That managed to get a smile out of Liam. It was right, through. Liam was supposed to hate the guy’s guts, to punch him in the face and to break his nose. But here he was, worried sick, trying to figure out a way to help Theo. He’d do anything to take his pain away _(he tried to, and punched a hole in the closest wall when it didn’t work)_ and his heart was aching so much that sometimes he’d forget. Sometimes he’d forget that Theo once tried to break down the pack, killed without mercy and betrayed whoever stood in his way.  The hurtful memories were still there, in the back of his mind, but somehow… they started to fade away.

Liam had grown attached to the chimera without even realizing it. Sure, Theo had been seeking redemption and had been trying to do anything to prove his commitment to the pack – but it was hard to believe in someone who had manipulated the team in the past. So Liam had pushed that idea away. But looking back now – he could name every single step that had led to his – _feelings_ , his mind whispered – friendship with the chimera. He remembered how Theo came back to save his ass during the Wild Hunt, he remembered the sacrifices he made, the bullets he took. He remembered how Theo had taken Gabe’s pain away at the hospital, and how he had tried to hide the tears running down his cheeks afterwards. He remembered Theo’s protective arms around him whenever they’d be in trouble, he remembered their stupid arguments during car trips, he remembered the way Theo smiled – the real smiles, not the smirks, not the playful ones. The ones where his entire face would lit up, and the way he’d look at him fondly.

There was an ache in his stomach when he realized that there might not be enough time for them to make new memories – not if Theo’s state was still deteriorating. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he looked at Scott for a few moments before answering to the alpha.

“It’s just – it’s hard to see him go through it _now_ , you know? After everything. I mean – no one deserves to go through this, but if anyone did, it wouldn’t be _this_ Theo,” he whispered. “I know that many of you guys, and even myself, still have trouble to trust him but – “

“But he’s changed,” interrupted Scott. Liam gave him a surprised look. He probably didn’t expect him to say that. “Even if not all of us are ready to acknowledge that fact – we know, Liam. _I_ know – I’ve noticed it. Through his actions, through the look in his eyes. Through the way he seems to care more about people – more about you too. And I’m grateful that he’s been looking after you when I wasn’t around to do that.”

Liam fell silent after that, processing the words and the emotions going through his mind. Scott came closer to the boy, put his hand on his shoulder.

“That’s why we’re going to help him too. We’ll figure it out. Because we never leave a member of the pack behind, right?”

Warmness spread around Liam’s heart. Theo had been around for quite some time, and even through Liam had considered him as a member of his team, he know that the chimera had always wanted Scott’s validation – not that he would ever admit that out loud. So to hear the alpha acknowledging him as a member of the pack – that thought alone was bringing comfort to the werewolf. _If only Theo could hear it too._ He only had to make sure he would.

**Author's Note:**

> No worrieeeees, Theo will be fine. Eventually. Maybe.  
> I had to be dramatic, you know? Feels much better that way.  
> Next chapter should be up soon :)


End file.
